


Fathers and Sons

by july_ase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Deborah Ann Woll as Rose Granger-Weasley, Drarry, Dreamcast, Francisco Lachowski as Albus Potter, HP New generation, Lucky Blue Smith as Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Max Adler as Jerrard Goyle, Michael Lockley as Dario Zabini, OC, Ollie Alexander as Quincy Parkinson, Scorbus, cursed child spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_ase/pseuds/july_ase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the beginning of the fifth year after a series of awkward conversations and hot morning accidents Scorpius and Albus eventually came to terms with the fact that they’re attracted to each other and became boyfriends. While staying at Malfoy Manor on Christmas they found hidden memory of Draco about his heartbreaking love story with Harry. Really moved by this, the boys decided to find a way to make their dads young again (too bad all the time-turners are gone, lol) so as to give them a second chance to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> As there was no information about children of some Slytherin families I kinda made them up and put everyone in the same year,huh, maybe you'll like them as much as I do)  
> Hope you'll support my work^^

\- Hey, Albus, can I sleep with you tonight? You know I’ve been having these nightmares lately, right? I just thought…well…that I’ll save us some sleep if I just go straight to your bed now and not in the middle of the night, so…

Scorpius was blabbering badly and even started to blush because of his awkward speech. Albus smirked and was ready to give an answer to his embarrassed friend when Dario Zabini decided that he was welcome to join the conversation as well.

\- Holy Snape, Malfoy, just tell him you want to be fucked long and hard and put an end to everybody’s misery. I’m personally fed up with listening to you two pretending to be best mates. What do you think, Jerrard? Are you tired of these faggots as much as I am?

Jerrard Goyle scowled and nodded in agreement. 

\- Don’t know about Potter though, but Scorpius is definitely a queer. I remember him playing with his mother’s jewellery and using her lipstick when I was at Malfoy Manor with my Dad.  
\- I was only nine! I didn’t understand what I was doing!

Scorpius sounded awfully offended and his cheeks were bright red. 

\- Well, it may come as a shock to you, but most people are more or less self-aware at this age.

Goyle looked smug as he finished such an “elaborate” retort. Scorpius quickly wiped this cocky expression from his face.

\- Said someone who could barely read until Hogwarts.  
\- That is not true!

Jerrard’s hands curled into fists immediately, but then a rather quiet voice came from the back of the room. 

\- I would argue with that.

Quincy Parkinson just left the bathroom and was now drying his dark brown curls with a towel as he decided to join this “friendly” chitchat.

\- No one asked you, Curly Q. Move along!   
\- No one asked you to be twice the size of your peers but you didn’t stop eating, did you?

Goyle was furious at Quincy’s reply and almost roared as Albus and Scorpius burst into laughter. Even Dario could barely suppress a giggle. 

\- I’m just big! And lots of muscles here as well! You, skinny bitches, just don’t have the slightest idea what a normal man’s body should look like.

After that everybody was nickering loudly. Goyle just pursed his lips and stormed out of the room short for any other arguments.  
Scorpius wiped the tears form the corners of his eyes and pointed at Parkinson.

\- Good one, Quincy! I’ve always admired your sharp tongue, to be honest.  
\- Thanks, but you don’t have to be really sharp to outsmart someone like Crabbe, anyway.

The boy smiled while arranging his school robes neatly on the chair. Malfoy grinned back and looked expectedly at Albus.

\- So? We were interrupted.  
\- Right. Well, you know you’re always welcome in my bed. Damn…

Potter realized how that sounded as soon as the words left his mouth but it was too late. Dario Zabini suddenly remembered how it all started.

\- There we go again... Should I lend you some condoms?  
\- You might as well just give all of them, it’s not like you need them anyway, not with that yellow cloud around your head you don’t.

There came another round of mocking laughter. Dario winced and then replied.

\- Hey, Q, what the fuck? Got carried away or what? Whose side are you on?  
\- On my own, thought you would have figured that one out by now.

And after winking at Scorpius Parkinson slid under the covers of his bed and shut the dark green canopy.

\- Oh, just quit giggling already, lovebirds! Show’s over. 

Having said that Zabini ran his hand through his bushy light-yellow afro with a frustrated sigh and disappeared behind the canopy as well.

\- Finally, Merlin, I thought it’d never end. Parkinson, you’re our hero today! 

Albus was looking fondly at Quincy’s bed saying that. He never considered Parkinson as an enemy, but never as a friend, too. Tonight was quite a revelation. Though it was all probably thanks to their old friendship with Scorpius. Just like Albus and Rose, Scorpius spent lots of time with kids of the Parkinsons, Goyles and Zabinis before Hogwarts. But as Malfoy started to appreciate company of books more than spending time with arrogant children of pure-blood families, friendship kind of went up in smoke. Becoming BFFs with a Potter didn’t help as well, of course. However, maybe now at least one of them started to soften a bit towards Scorpius. Albus never really understood why would anyone not like a blond boy. He couldn’t really take those “Voldemort’s son” rumors into account, because no one who would really believe this shit could be worthy of Scorpius’s friendship. And apart from that, his best mate was perfect, wasn’t he? A bit dorky, yes, but still brilliant, kind, generous and beautiful… Well, the last one was irrelevant, but Albus couldn’t help but add this trait to the list. Since seeing Scorpius after the summer holidays Potter sometimes caught himself staring at his friend. His platinum blond hair grew a bit longer over the summer, his facial features became more define though still were quite feminine but in a good way. Albus started to suspect that it was not really cool to appreciate his best mate’s beauty that much but just couldn’t help it. He figured that he simply had some highly aesthetic inclinations and let that issue rest for the time being.

\- What are you thinking so hard about?

Scorpius was already in bed, his blond hair all over one of Albus’s pillows. He looked at him inquiringly. The brunet boy realized that his friend was topless as his pale shoulders were visible above the blanket. This fact made him totally ignore the question. Scorpius always slept fully clothed in his silver-colored PJs.

\- Hey, where’s your pajamas top?  
\- It seemed hot after all the laughing so I took it off. Is it a problem? You’re not wearing any as well.  
\- No, never mind. Come on, we have Potions first tomorrow, we better get some sleep.

Albus turned on his back and closed his eyes slowly drifting off. Scorpius curled at his side and soon fell asleep too. Nevertheless, his usual nightmares woke him up two hours later. The boy was sitting in the bed hugging himself tightly to stop the shaking caused by the awful dream. He was again back in that dreadful parallel universe where he was Scorpion King. He saw himself entering the dungeons in order to torture some Muggleborns. But when he met the eyes of today’s victim he realized it was Albus. His best friend was covered in his own blood, there were multiple gashes and bruises on his torso. Barely conscious the boy lifted his head and said: “I should’ve listened when everybody was saying that you’re Voldemort’s son…” He was utterly terrified by such scenario, though it was absolutely illogical – Albus didn’t even exist in that reality, but still seeing his friend so defeated and hurt because of him brought Malfoy on the verge of tears. He looked down on a peacefully sleeping dark-haired boy and felt a sudden need to touch him, to make sure he’s alright. Al would probably leave the bed immediately if he knew what his friend was about to do.   
Scorpius dived back under the covers and laid his head on Albus’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat. The blond boy also carefully placed one hand on his friend’s waist pulling himself closer to the warm body. He gasped with pleasure as he closed his eyes. It was so wonderfully cozy being pressed to Albus under the soft duvet that he was afraid he could squeal. All terrible memories about his nightmare were completely erased from his mind. Trying to stop his heart from jumping out of chest and face from being extremely hot, Scorpius shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Soon he managed to calm down and when he almost dozed off he felt an arm around his shoulders – Albus hugged him in his sleep! Scorpius grinned widely and absolutely satisfied fell asleep in 5 minutes.

*** 

Albus slowly opened his eyes and wanted to stretch his body properly but felt something preventing him from doing so. He turned his head and saw a nest of blond hair on his chest. He also realized that they were hugging in their sleep. Well, they actually made a habit of hugging now and then but that was something different. And they were both half-naked on top of everything. No one could see them like that or even Parkinson’s eloquence wouldn’t save them anymore. Potter tried to get out of the warm embrace, though he admitted it felt quite pleasant, but the blond-haired boy only tightened his grip. 

\- Come on, mate, let me go… Wake up already, sleeping beauty!

Scorpius moved a bit up and buried his face into his friend’s neck. Albus sighed indignantly though he was secretly enjoying the skinship. Despite all the saving-the-world last year he still was a lonely loser with zero chances to find a girlfriend any time soon. He barely used to hug anyone until they started doing it with Scorpius so he didn’t realize how nice it was to touch someone, to share the warmth of embrace, to inhale each other’s smell. So right now Potter really appreciated having the blonde in his hands, however, fear of getting caught troubled him greatly.   
Meanwhile, Scorpius seemed completely undisturbed quietly breathing down his friend’s neck. Albus decided to resort to extreme measures. He tugged a bunch of platinum hair pulling Scorpius’s head away from his shoulder, whispered creepily in his ear “wake up, darling” and bit his neck lightly. Albus laughed as he saw his friend jump out of his embrace and gaping at him with zero understanding of what’s going on. 

\- Bloody hell, Al, what was that about? I thought I was attacked by a vampire! You know I’m afraid of them!  
\- Sorry, mate, you just wouldn’t wake up. And you were hugging me so tight I couldn’t move.

Scorpius blushed slightly as he remembered how exactly they were sleeping all night. Then he realized that Albus didn’t seem to mind much and probably didn’t even guess that it was Scorpius who had initiated the hug in the middle of the night. He decided not to push his luck and easily let go of the vampire-joke.

\- All right then, sounds fair! Let’s get dressed, I’m starving!

With that he hopped off the bed, Albus questioningly looking at him, not really believing he was forgiven so easily. Maybe Scorpius was just that hungry after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, there it is, the beginning) Let me know, what you think, guys) I'll try to post an update asap^^


End file.
